The Blade Alchemist
by JaydenTheBladeAlchemist
Summary: Jayden is an alchemist that lost her left arm and right leg. She finds herself wanting to become a state alchemist, and then chaos ensues when she meets Edward and Alphonse Elric on a train to Central. What will happen to her? (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

The Blade Alchemist

Chapter 1

I stare at the book that started it all. The book of alchemy. This book made me think I could bring my mother back. It only made me lose my left arm and right leg, and what I brought back wasn't even human. It's been about a year since I tried human transmutation and failed miserably. It was my dream to have her back with me, but I realize now that it will never happen. My eyes flash down to my right leg which is missing because of passing into God's territory. Out of anger of everything I slam down the alchemy book and throw my body back on my bed and close my eyes with the images flashing in my mind as if it just happened yesterday. My arm and leg disintegrating, seeing that inhumanly creature right in front of me, hearing my screams of agony.

When I open my eyes i see my best friend, Alexander, looming over me.

"Woah don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry! I thought you weren't awake!"

I tried to get, but it was really hard since I had only one arm and leg.

"Here, let me help."

He helped me up but Alexander put a little too much force that stumbled into his chest. Having a light blush on my cheeks, Alexander puts me in my wheelchair and starts to push me out into the commons area. He doesn't need to ask me where I want to go, he already knows.

*flashback*

"Hey Alexander?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Should I try out to be a state alchemist?"

He looked at me like he just got hit in the face. I could already tell he disapproved because of the way he scrunched up his face, but he shrugged it off.

"Sure! Why not! You're really good at alchemy!"

"You really think so!"

"Yeah! Other than the fact that you'll be in a wheelchair for the exam, I think you have a shot. Why did you ask? When's the test starting?"

"In a few weeks, also I wanted your opinion of I should or not."

" if you truly want to go, then go! Chase your dream!"

* end of flashback*

We arrive at the train station and he puts me in a seat on the train. With one last hug, Alexander puts me in the seat and sets the wheelchair beside me.

"Have a great time in Central!"

"I will. I promise I'll write to you!"

"You better."

He chuckles at me and then leaves the train. As the train is leaving, two boys sit in the seat in front of me because its the only seat left in the train. One is wearing armor, and the other has golden blonde hair with a red coat and white gloves on.

"Brother, a girl over there has only one arm and leg!"

"Al! Don't be mean and stare!"

"C'mon, just look really quickly!"

The blonde gave in to his brothers persistance and turns around to see me in the behind them.

"Don't worry, I'm used to getting stared at."


	2. Chapter 2

The Blade Alchemist

Chapter 2

"Hi there, my name is Edward and this is my brother Alphonse."

Edward points to his brother.

"Hi sorry if I was rude."

"No! Not at all!"

Edward stares at me with his unnaturally golden colored eyes.

"So what's your name?"

"Jayden Kurinai."

"Your last name is cool!" (Alphonse)

"Thanks! What's your guys' last name?"

"Elric."

"Woah, woah, wait. As in the fullmetal alchemist?!"

"Yep."

I look between the Elric brothers, trying to figure out who is the fullmetal alchemist. Then I pointed at Al.

"Are you the fullmetal alchemist?"

"No!"

"It's me!"

"But you're so short..."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

Edward tried to lunge at me , but Al grabbed a hold of his hood and held him back. I filch away from the sudden movement. Edward stops and stares at me in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just don't like being called short."

"That's okay. It's also my fault for getting scared so easily. You see, I was bullied at the orphanage I came from."

"How sad." (Alphonse)

"Why did you get bullied?" (Ed)

"Well... The kids thought that alchemy was dumb, so they teased my for trying to learn it. But, they don't bother me anymore."

"Did you finally stand up to them?" (Al)

"No, they stopped bothering after the incident."

I clutch my left arm because its starting to hurt, probably because I forgot to take some painkiller before I left for the train station.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your arm and leg?"

"Well I guess I'll to tell you what happened almost a year ago. This is what happened..."

*flashback*

I'm sitting in the spare bedroom, drawing a big circle on the floor.

"Water, carbon, lime, phosphorous, salt, saltpeter, fluorine, iron, silicone, and 15 traces of other elements."

After I listed off the human makeup, I stand up from what I was doing and wondered what else I needed for the ultimate taboo I was committing, human transmutation.

"Oh, I know!"

I find a sharp letter opener in the drawer of the desk and cut my finger for blood into the steel pan I used put all the ingredients in.

"Don't worry mom, I'll bring you back soon, I promise."

I drop down to the floor again and put my hands on the circle. The light was almost blinding, but when I managed to open my eyes, everything turned cold. The atmosphere dropped several degrees, and I felt something wrap around my leg. I looked down to see my leg disintegrating from equilvelent exchange, same with my arm. And then I saw him. The truth. The truth grinned at me and that was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

When I come around I screamed a bloodcurdling scream. I saw what I brought back and it's not even human.

"That's not my mom."

The 'thing' was a creature with its guts turned inside out, it's head upside down, and the body was all mangled up and beaten down. When it tried to come over to me, I screamed and tried to back away but I couldn't. When I looked down, my whole leg and arm were missing.

Footsteps were pounding up the stairs and the door flung open. The creature instantly disappeared. Standing in the front of the door were the kids that bullied and took the alchemy book away. They all looked aboulutly terrified, but one of the kids walked in the room and picked me up. It was Alexander.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to the hospital."

And with that statement, he glared at all the bullies and took me to the hospital.

*end of flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

The Blade Alchemist

Chapter 3

Edward and Al stare at me as if I grew a second head.

"Wow, I'm sorry my brother brought that up."

"No it's alright."

I stare at the floor in silence and they both became silent as well. I heard clanking and when I look up Ed and Al are sitting across from me and I realize that they want to talk more.

"So, why are you going to Central?" (Ed)

"We'll I heard a couple months back that Central is doing their annual State Alchemist test and I'm going to participate!"

"Well I going to tell you that the test is pretty hard."

"I'm ready for it. I've been studying alchemy for at least 3 years."

"Well if u pass then I have a certain someone who can do auto mail surgery on you."

"Really?! I've been trying to save up for one since I lost my limbs."

"I can pay it for you."

I look at him in shock. Edward would seriously pay for auto mail surgery for me even though he just met me? Why would he do that?

"Thanks! I'd be happy to meet this person!"

"Alright. I'll call her when we get to Central."

I stifle a yawn. I'm kind of tired now that think about it. I had a horrible sleep last night. Plagued with those dreams of human transmutation. My eyelids get heavier and then I drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, wake up. Jayden? Jayden!"

I snap awake to see Edward shaking me.

"We're here."

"Oh."

I look at him and blush a little.

"Uh Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you um..."

"What?"

"Help me in my wheelchair?"

"Sure."

He grabs my right arm and props me up. Then he sets me in my wheelchair and pushes me outside. As we walk off the train I see a guy with a military uniform on and black moppy hair. He walks over to Edward and I notice a woman with blonde hair and a clipboard walking behind him.

"Hello Fullmetal."

"Oh. Hey Colonel Sarcasm."

I giggle at his nickname, its kind of funny.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Well you did but I don't listen to you."

The man sighs and turns his attention to me.

"Who's this?"

"Hi my name is Jayden and I'm here to become a state alchemist!"

"We'll I look forward to see your skills. My name is Colonel Mustang. Please to meet you. And this is my assistant Riza Hawkeye."

"Hello pleasure to meet you."

I shake hands with both Mustang and Hawkeye. I can't wait! I will become a state alchemist!


	4. Chapter 4

The Blade Alchemist

Chapter 4

We arrive at Central Command and Mustang comes over to me and starts to explain something.

"Alright, listen up. You are to go down this hallway and take a left. Then the third door down, and go into that room. That is where the test is."

"Okay. Thanks Mustang."

"You're welcome."

I do as Mustang instructed and Edward pushes me to the room.

"Good luck on the test! I hope you pass."

"Thanks and I promise you that I'll pass so you and I can become partners!"

"See you later."

Ed walks off and I push the door open to reveal a room with three judges and four people inside. One of the judges nod at an officer and he comes over and pushes me farther into the room. Once he settles me the other candidates, he goes to his post and stands there. Then one of the judges starts talking.

"Alright all we are here to do is see your alchemical strength and now you may... Begin!"

I push my self off of my wheelchair and land on the floor. I take a piece of chalk from my coat and draw my transmutation circle a d wait for someone to make something. One of the others draws a circle and slams his hands down and makes a castle. 'This is my chance!' I think. I slam my hand down on the floor and make a large blade. I push my self back in my wheelchair and slice thru the air. The castle at first looks unfazed but then it starts to lean to the side, and then the castle breaks in half. I give another slash and the castle breaks apart in half again.

"Our new state alchemist is... Jayden Kurinai!"

I look up to see everyone clapping for me.

"You are now officially the second youngest state alchemist ever! Congratulations!"

"Yes! I did it!"

I pump my fist into the air. I'm finally a state alchemist. All of those years of studying payed off.

* * *

"So did you make it?"

Edward stares at me in anticipation. My bangs shadow over my eyes.

"Oh I see. There's always next year."

"I don't have to do it next year because I passed!"

" Really! That's great!"

He hugs me and I blush at the sudden contact from the boy. Al looks at me excitedly.

"Good job Jayden!"

"Thanks Al!"

Yay! It's official. I'm a state alchemist and I'm going to convince Mustang for me to work with Ed and Al. Hopefully he'll let me. Well it's time to convince him. I ask Al to push me to the colonel's office and we set off to see Mustang to request to be partners.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only my OC **

* * *

The Blade Alchemist

Chapter 5

Al, Edward, and I are walking to Mustang's office when I hear someone calling for Edward.

"Uh Edward I think someone's calling for you."

"Really? I wonder who it is."

We turn around to see a young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Edward! Wait up!"

The girl runs over to Ed and stops in front of him.

"So who's the patient that you told me about?"

"Oh yea! She's right there in the wheelchair."

The girl looks over at me.

"Hi I'm Winry! Edward's mechanic!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jayden."

Winry and I shook hands.

"So are you ready to do the surgery?"

"Well I was just about to go talk to Mustang and tell him that I passed the exam."

"You passed?"

She sounds kind of surprised .

"Yea. Mustang needs to give me my watch so people know that I'm a state alchemist."

"Okay then."

"After I'm done with that, we can start the surgery."

"Okay I'll be around town so come and find me when you're done."

"Will do."

Then she walks away and we all turn around again. Edward looks kind of bored.

"She's nice."

"Yea. We've known for as long as we can remember, right Al?"

"Yep! She and Aunt Pinako were the ones who gave Ed his auto mail surgery."

"Wow! How old were you?"

"10."

"Wow! That's really young!"

It looks like that subjects a sore spot so I didn't say anything more about it. Finally we arrive at Mustang's office. Edward, instead of knocking, kicks the door open. I facepalm.

"Why hello fullmetal."

"Yea yea."

"Guess what Mustang!"

"Yes miss Jayden?"

I blush when he said miss instead of just Jayden.

"I'm a state alchemist!"

"Well congratulations. You're officially a dog of the military."

I blink in surprise. Why would he say such a thing? But I shrug it off.

"So when do I get my watch?"

"As soon as I get the envelope with your state nickname."

"How long will that take?"

"A few days."

"Oh."

Crestfallen, I look at Mustang again. I brighten when I remember what I was here for.

"Hey colonel?"

"Yes?"

I can see he's starting to get agitated.

"Is it alright if I team up with Fullmetal?"

"Yea sure, whatever."

"Thank you very much sir!"

I bow to Mustang to show my gratitude and leave with Edward and Al.

Now it's time to go find Winry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen! This is soo short! Please forgive me! I don't own Fma. **

* * *

The Blade Alchemist

Chapter 6

We're looking around town, trying to find Winry. Yea, she's somehow not so easy to find.

"Winry! Where are you?"

Edward was yelling as loud as he could and so was Al. I cover my ears because it hurts. They walk around a little longer yelling for Winry and that's when I see a supicious looking van. It's drives away from the Central Command. I pull on Ed's coat.

"Yea, what is it Jayden?"

"I saw a weird van pulling away from the Command center."

"Oh. That's the van that delivers the weekly meat to the cafeteria."

"Oh."

I still think that something is going on and it has to do with that van.

"Can we please follow it?"

"Well I guess."

We follow the van.

* * *

We arrive outside the van and Edward opens the back doors. He turns around.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes, of I'm not, then you'll know something is wrong."

"Alrighty then!"

He turns around again and jumps up and closes the doors.

* * *

Its been about 20 minutes since Edward entered the van. Everything is quiet until I hear it.A very loud scream. And it belongs to Ed!

"Ed!"

I whip around to see the military and Al running towards me.

"Jay! Where's Ed?"

"He's inside! He said he would be out in a few minutes, but its been almost 20 minutes!"

I start crying cause of how scared I am. Alphonse rushes inside the van and I hear lots of screaming and yelling. Al comes out again with Edward, he has wide eyes and a lot of blood on him. The military rushes in and pukka out a man dressed as a woman. Then Winry is helped out and has the chains on her wrists taken off.

"I was so scared. I couldn't do anything I felt so helpless in there."

I rush over to Ed (with help from an officer) and set beside him.

"We're just humans, insignificant humans. We don't know any better. I didn't know what it felt like to be near death but I found out today. I thought I was going to die. My body slowed and I couldn't move cause I was paralyzed with fear."

I turn to Edward and hug him. The boy snapped out of his fear and blushes at the sudden contact from me.

"I was scared to Ed. I wish I could've helped you!"

I snuggle deeper into his coat. And he finally had the guts and hugs me back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gomen again! I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated! I'm on a LONG vacation in New Mexico and Arizona! We are heading home on Sunday. I'm in Las Vegas! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

The Blade Alchemist

Chapter 7

It turns out that Edward and I found a serial killer named Barry the Chopper, who mostly targets women. He's sent off to a life sentence in prison and the officers said he might go on death row. I'm still hugging Edward when Winry walks up to us.

"Are you ready to do the surgery?"

"Bring it on!"

I pump my fist in the air while Al and Ed stare at me in surprise.

"Wow! You're really excited for surgery, aren't you?" (Al)

"Yeah, I've looking forward to this ever since I lost my limbs."

"Just a warning, it's extremely painful when they put in the ports and attach the limbs to your nerves." (Ed)

"Thanks for the notice."

"Don't worry, I'll warn you before I do those things."

"Good to know, Winry."

We head for Central Command, bring on the surgery!

Winry helps me up onto a table and tells me to lay down.

"Hey Winry?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh could you give me something to bite down on the I don't scream too loud?"

"Sure I got a handkerchief in my pocket that I haven't used yet."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

I put the handkerchief in my mouth and bite down. Before I decided I wanted the surgery I did some research and flung out that they don't put you to sleep during the surgery because if they do, then the port isn't put in correctly and it wouldn't be connected to your nerves right.

"Alright, I'm starting now."

"Okay."

Winry starts by taking off the bandages covering my arm and leg. Then she measures the width and height of the opening and takes a thick tube of steel.

"This is going to hurt a little. So be ready in 3... 2... 1!"

She shoves the steel in the opening and I bite down as I can cause it hurts like the dikins. She does the same thing to my arm and I grunt in pain.

"You know, your the second one who hasn't screamed during this surgery. Normally adults are screaming cause how much pain they go thru."

"Who's the first person that didn't scream."

Winry hesitates to answer but I'm shocked what her reply is.

"Ed. He had his surgery when he was 9 and he didn't scream, he just grunted a lot."

"Woah."

Winry falls silent and so do I. She works on building an arm for me and watch her. I can't believe Edward had this at 9 years old. That's incredible! Speaking of the devil Ed slowly opens the door and peers in. As silently as he could Ed closes the door and walks up to us.

"How's it going?"

"It hurts like crazy, but it hopefully will be worth it."

"Trust me, it is!"

When Winry turns around she sees that Edward snuck in. At first she doesn't register but then she does.

"ED! GET OUT!"

She throws a wrench at him and he ducks and runs out of the room and yells at me.

"GOOD LUCK JAYDEN!"

"THANKS!"

Winry huffs and turns to me.

"Let's continue."

"Right."

"Okay this will be more painful cause I'm connecting the automail to your nerves in 3... 2... 1!"

She pulls the wrench and connects the automail to the port and the nerves. I bite back a scream.

"Alright all I have to do is your leg and then the surgery will be done!"

"Yay!"

She starts to make the leg when someone peeks in again. Instead it isn't Edward or Al. It's the colonel.

"Hello Jayden And Winry. How's the surgery going?"

"It's going great all I have left is the leg and then the surgery is over."

"Alright just wanting to check on you lovely ladies."

"Thanks Mustang now can you get out before I throw a wrench at you."

"Okay I'm leaving!"

He swiftly shuts the door before Winry could do the threat. She huffs again and starts muttering along the lines of how annoying interruptions are. She returns to work and 10 minutes later she's done with my leg.

"Ready to connect in 3.. 2.. 1!"

She connects my leg and this time a gave a yelp of pain.

"Alright you're done with the surgery!"

"Thanks Winry I'm..."

And I drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Blade Alchemist _

_Chapter 8 _

_When I wake up I see Edward standing over me, smiling. And I notice Winry, Mustang, miss Hawkeye, Fuery, Falmon, Breda, Havoc, and Al standing in the room as well. _

_"Guys! She's awake!" _

_Everyone looks up and smiles at me. _

_"So, how do you feel?" (Ed) _

_"I hurt and I feel whole again." _

_"My reaction at first to." _

_We laugh and talk some and finally someone asks me to stand. My smile wipes away as I try to stand. _

_"I don't think that's a good idea. She just got them on a few hours ago." (Al) _

_"No. I want to try." _

_"But Jay..." _

_"No buts Al. I haven't stood on the own two feet in about a year." _

_I push myself up and try walking to Edward. He stands just in case if I fall, he'll catch me. I walk up to him but when I reach him, I fall a little and Edward catches me. _

_"You just need to get use to it." _

_"Yeah, you're right." _

_It feels so good just to walk again! I try to walk again and I didn't need help that time. Eventually I got so good at walking, I start jogging around the room. Finally I'm running across the room and when I pass the people, I see them grinning at me. Ed decides he wants to stop me so he gets in the way and I don't have enough time to stop so we both topple over. I stare at him an Edward stares at me. I start chuckling which eventually turns into laughing. He and I laugh together until our sides hurt. _

_"Why are we even laughing?" _

_That question sends us into another laughing fit. We finally settle down to where we are only stifling giggles. _

_"So what were you going to tell me before you fell asleep?" (Winry) _

_"Oh yea was saying that I was truly grateful for you doing the surgery on me! Thank you sooo much!" _

_"You're very welcome!" _

_Fuery makes room for me to sit on the couch, so that means I'm sitting next Fuery and miss Hawkeye. After I'm sitting I hear an ahem and my attention turns to Mustang. _

_"Well since you're awake, I have something to give to you." _

_He stands up and turns to me and gives my an envelope. I take it, !curious of want it is. When I open it I see its from the Fuhrer himself. _

_"This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the generalissimo appoints the name the Blade Alchemist to Jayden Kurinai in the name of fuhrer King Bradley. The state alchemist will uphold all orders and laws. A state test will take place every year so you can keep your position in the state. Each state alchemist has a rank equilvelent to a 'major'." _

_Yay! It's official, I'm a state alchemist with a state name! _

_"How did you get the name blade?" (Al) _

_"I used a blade to slice a crystal castle to pieces. That's how I got blade." _

_"Cool!" (Al) _

_"Congratulations Blade, you're officially a dog of the military." _

_What? Why would the colonel say that? Oh well. I don't care about that. I just want to help people in need. I can't wait until I get my first mission. I wonder what it will be. Maybe going to a town? Or maybe catching a criminal? Who knows! I just can't wait!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own fma but I wish I do. I'm really really really sorry I didn't update sooner! I had terrible writers block! Also could u guys check out my crossover story? And I would like to ask u a question: if I make a fairy tail fanfic, should I be a dragon slayer? If so, could give me some ideas on a dragon slayer power I have? Thanks for waiting! Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

The Blade Alchemist

Chapter 9

It's been a few weeks since I got my automail and it hurts a lot! I'm rubbing my port and Ed notices.

"It hurts again?"

"Yea. It really hurts."

Today Mustang is taking us to another state alchemist's house so we can have a place to stay for a while. When we arrive at the house, we all gape at the house because of huge it is.

"That's a big house!" (Ed)

"Yea it is."

I see a shadow appear over Ed and he yelps in surprise and falls on the ground. A really big dog is sitting on top of Edward, and I burst out laughing. He squirming under the dog, trying to get him off.

"Come on fullmetal, blade, the door is right here."

I walk over while pouting. I don't like being called blade.

"Thanks colonel sarcasm."

"Hey!"

I smirk at the nickname Ed and I gave him. It's just so funny to me. The door opens to reveal a skinny man with brownish blonde hair and glasses.

"Oh hello. You must be the colonel."

"I am, and I'm here to ask you if its okay if Jayden and Edward and his brother can come over for a few days until we can find them a place to stay?"

"That's fine!"

Edward and Al finally got the dog off of him and walk up to us with a frowny face.

"Oh is mr frowns not happy?"

"Be quiet Jayden."

I giggle and then turn to walk in the house with Edward and Al close behind me. A little girl appears in front of me and gives us a really big smile.

"Hi! I'm Nina!"

"Why hello there! My name is Jayden and this is Edward and Alphonse."

Edward and Al give curt nods when they were mentioned. Nina smiles some more.

"Will you play with me?"

"Sure!"

I went off with Nina Edward and Al went with Tucker to the library.

* * *

It's been a few days since we got to stay with the Tucker's. Its been a real blast. I'm outside with Nina and Alexander the dog and right now, Nina and I are making flower crowns. I hear clanking and some footsteps and when I look up I see Edward and Al at the door, looking sheepishly at us.

"Has mr frowns and mr happiness finally decided to join us?"

"Stop calling me that!" (Ed)

"Mr happiness?"

"Yea, its your nickname Al."

"Cool!"

They come out into the backyard and right away Alexander jumps on Ed squishing him. I laugh hysterically and Al starts giving Nina a piggy back ride. When Alexander gets off of Ed, he jumps up and starts chasing Alexander around the yard. This keeps going on until Mustang shows up and says its time to go.

"Awww don't go!"

"Sorry Nina but we have to. We'll be back tomorrow though, kay?

"Okay! See you later!"

"Bye!"

I walk towards the car but I start to feel a big pit in my gut, I turn around on instinct and see Nina still waving at us, and I wave back one more time, but I can't stop the feeling of dread in my stomach.

* * *

**I have waited to kill off Nina but that will not change the fact that'll I'll still have to write it! :( |~ Til next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

The Blade Alchemist

Chapter 10

The next day when we arrive at the Tucker's , we notice that everything is deadly quiet. No Nina or Alexander outside. That's strange. We walk up to the front door and open it. Again no Nina or Alexander rushing to the door saying hello or wanting us to play with them.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Ed look!"

I point to a light coming to a basement.

"Let's go check it out." (Ed)

We walk down some stairs and walk into a room and Tucker bent down over something.

"Mr Tucker?"

"Oh you're here already. Remember when I told you about my first talking chimera and how it died because of dehydration and starvation?"

We nod. He turns to us and turns out of the way to reveal a chimera. We gasp at the sight. But something seems off about it.

"Alright, these are the Elric brothers ,Edward and Alphonse, and Jayden. Why don't you say hi?"

"H-hi. Edward? Hi Edward! Big brother!"

My eyes widen at the nickname. That's what Nina would call Edward! I look at Ed but his bangs are shadowing over his eyes.

"Didn't you say that your wife abandoned you and Nina 2 years ago?"

"Yes. That's right."

"And didn't you make your first chimera 2 years ago as well?"

"Yes, that is also correct."

"Then tell me this, where is Nina and Alexander?"

"Perceptive boy!"

"You idiot!"

Edward rushes at Tucker and punches him in the face. He keeps punching him in the face.

"Ed! Stop!"

Tears are forming in my eyes as I see Nina walking up to Ed and pulls at his coat.

"Big brother, stop hurting daddy!"

Edward stops and looks at Nina with really sad eyes.

"Oh Nina I'm so sorry."

Edward, Alphonse, and I hug and pet Nina. I hear a bang from upstairs and I see Colonel Mustang and Hawkeye with a bunch of other men rush in the room. They take Tucker and

Nina to another room to interrogate them. We all go upstairs and sit on the steps of their house, in silence.

"We're not gods or demons, were just insignificant humans."

"Ed."

Ed looks at at the sky with tears streaming down his face. Then he punches the ground and starts crying again. I hear Al sniffling but the tears don't show. I'm silently crying as well. I turn to Ed and give a sideways hug. He's startled by the sudden contact but then he relaxes and doesn't tell me to stop hugging him. I hear a door slam and Mustang comes walking out and he sees the scene.

"Fullmetal, Blade, stop crying. You don't shed tears in a crime scene."

I glare at Mustang but say nothing. Edward puts his hand on one of my arms like he's trying to tell me to let go. I do and he stands up and faces the colonel.

"I don't care. She was a little girl that we couldn't save and I feel really guilty for not trying to return her to normal!"

Ed storms off and I run after him with Alphonse right behind me.

"Edward! Wait!"

"Brother!"

He stops and waits for us. We walk silently back to the apartments we're staying at. I say good bye to them and walk into my apartment. I lay on my bed, thinking about today, and then my eyes droop and I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up the morning and get dressed, and get ready to go see Nina again. When I arrive at their house I see a bunch of body bags, the military, and some investigators at the scene.

"Colonel! What's happened?"

"Oh Jayden it's you. I came this morning to finish the interrogation but when I got here, I found Tucker and the chimera dead on the floor. It looks like someone came over, killed the guards, and then killed them."

My eyes widen when I hear this. I can't believe it! Nina is dead! I see Ed and Al coming to the crime scene and ask the colonel the same thing. Of course, Mustang gives the same response I got. Now all of us are upset. I respectfully nod at the colonel and we walk away from the crime scene. As we take a stroll, it starts raining but we don't mind. I sit on a fountain ledge and so do the brothers, we sit in some more silence until I hear footsteps coming from the east direction. I look up and see a man, with his hood down, walking towards us.

"Are you two the blade and fullmetal alchemist?"

"Yea why?"

"We'll prepare to die!"

And then the man attacks.

* * *

**I TRYed to make this chapter as long as my brain could let me. As you may know, I have made a crossover fanfiction. I want to know your thoughts about this story and the other one as well. Thank you so much for your patience of me trying to update. I just started school, so it'll be harder to update now. Thank you guys for reading! Please comment or favorite this story please! Til next time! **


End file.
